You're still the one
by Mac DyE
Summary: [Songfic] L'amour entre John et Rodney sera toujours plus fort que le temps. Ecrite sur une idée de Mimi, Atch' et Syla.


_**Titre :** You're still the one_

_**Auteure :** **MD** (moi!), avec les idées de **Mimi** et les encouragements d' **Atch'** et **Syla**._

_**Résumé :** Songfic écrite sur une idée de **Mimi**. L'amour qui existe entre John et Rodney sera toujours plus fort que le temps.  
_

_**Genre :** Slash / Songfic / Romance  
_

_**Disclaimer :** si je les possedait vraiment, vous croyez que j'me contenterais d'écrire? et ben non, j'en ferais des films d'amour slashs avec scènes osées et tout le toutim (XD)...  
_

_**Note :** à la base, je devais publier cette songfic dans notre collection sous le compte des 4 folasses, mais une des folasses à buggé et du coup je peux plus me connecté... donc je publie ICI, et la première **Atchoum** ou la première **Mimilafée** qui me prend la tête se prends un coup de pied au Q caractéristiquement Mac Dyien... en plus, je rapelle que j'ai abusé du mélange limonade-Asahi, alors hein...  
_

* * *

_(When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me,  
I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love.) _

C'est une histoire d'amour comme les autres. L'un tombe amoureux, l'autre aussi.

C'est la logique même du couple. De toute les galaxies.

_Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We mighta took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday _

Mais au bout de deux ans, certains se demandaient si leur amour à EUX était toujours valable…

S'il serait vraiment durable.

Eux… John et Rodney.

Sheppard et McKay.

L'armée et la science.

La force et l'intelligence.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

Mais leur regard était toujours le même.

Ces yeux brillants qui se disaient "je t'aime".

Entre eux rien n'avait changé. Tout était comme au premier jour.

Alors il y avait des jaloux qui criaient sur les toits que ça ne durerait pas pour toujours.

Mais malgré leurs rumeurs, s'ils savaient…

Que tout ça ne faisait que les rapprocher.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

John voyait Rodney comme un génie intersidéral,

Un enfant fait pour les étoiles

Une grosse peluche tout douce,

Qu'on veut embrasser sur la bouche.

_  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

Rodney voyait John comme un héros,

Une légende, l'homme le plus beau,

Un magicien qui le faisait rire,

Et qui le sauverait s'il devait mourir

_Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin' _

Le soir, ils se retrouvaient dans leurs quartiers,

Et s'aimaient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Mais aucune routine ne s'étaient installées,

Juste le désir d'être avec l'autre et de s'envoler.

_They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong _

Une fois, Rodney eu un doute,

Il demanda à John s'ils ne faisaient pas fausse route.

"Allons mon amour, ne dis pas des choses comme ça,

Tu es le seul que j'aime, et je me fiche de ce que les autres croient."

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

Lors des missions, leurs coeurs battaient comme des tambours,

De crainte de voir un accident arriver à leur amour.

Les attaques Wraiths et les Geniis, tout cela les inquietaient,

Car ils ne voulaient pas perdre l'être aimé.

_  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night _

Les jours, les mois, les semaines,

Après tout quelle difference quand on s'aime?

Eux n'en voyaient aucune. Les années avaient beaux défiler,

En fait, cela ressemblait juste à une belle journée.

_(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life_

Voici une belle leçon pour les étroits d'esprits,

Ceux qui pensent que les gays sont des abrutis,

Ou même qu'ils ne savent s'aimer que pour le sexe,

En fait eux seuls connaissent la signification du mot "tendresse"…

_  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night_

* * *

**_Et hop! j'espère que ça vous a plu! _**


End file.
